


Blossom

by queer_and_longing



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Cumming more than once, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Little bit of Somnophilia, M/M, Sappy Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_and_longing/pseuds/queer_and_longing
Summary: Thomas accidentally grinds against Virgil in his sleep. Virgil gets turned on, but isn't quite sure why it's happening. Cue to Thomas waking up and confessing his feelings, and Virgil being a nervous mess.A/N: I guess if you want ThVi smut you have to write it yourself.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225250
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy 😉❤️

Virgil was running his fingers in Thomas' hair. He sighed a breath of relief watching Thomas slightly snore. He looked so peaceful. Virgil smiled down at him remembering his stressful day. He purses his lips, it was mostly his fault for today. He's glad he could calm himself down enough to let Thomas sleep.

Thomas shifted in his sleep. He let out a sigh and snuggled closer into Virgil. He took a deep breath and smiled. He ground his hips slightly into Virgil. Virgil startled out of his thoughts, he thought it was strange that Thomas grinded against him, but he rubbed his back to sooth him. 

Thomas shifted to get even closer to him and grinded against Virgil again. He let out a deep sign. Normally Virgil would let this slide because he looks so cute sleeping, but he can feel Thomas' hard on through his jeans. He contemplates waking him up, but he nearly jumps out of his skin as he feels a light kiss to the side of his neck.

"Thomas?" Virgil was so puzzled and lightly turned on. He was nothing but a gentleman, and he wanted to actually speak with Thomas.

Thomas gave a light hum, but still looked fairly asleep. He moved slightly again and brushed his cock against Virgil's cock that was starting to get hard in his pants. He shook Thomas to get him to wake up. "Thomas, please wake up."

Thomas jumped as he was startled awake. He looked around to room in a panic and noticed he was still with Virgil and he smiled at him. "Hey" Virgil smiled at him. Thomas raised his hand up to cup Virgil's face, "Hey, did you know you look adorable right now?" Thomas smirked before he let his thumb travel down to play with Virgil's bottom lip.

Virgil blushed so hard Thomas could feel the heat on his hand. "You ok Virge?" Thomas had the nerve to give him the sweetest puppy eyes he'd ever seen. Nearly tied to Patton's puppy dog eyes. Virgil's breath caught and he just looked at Thomas and just shook his head. Thomas beamed at him, "You know, I've been meaning to ask you an important question."

Virgil swallows, "Ok?" He feels the gentle swipe of Thomas' thumb across his cheek. "Ok," he smiles kinda sadly, "the other sides told me this would be a bad idea. You being my anxiety and all, but I feel like I need to tell you. I want you to know." He keeps eye contact with Virgil, Virgil dryly swallows again nodding. "I don't want you to freak out on me, because what I'm telling you is big news." Virgil nods again. "I like you, a lot." He hears Virgil's breath catch again, he turns his gaze down to Virgil's soft chest. "And I would like a romantic relationship with you." He pauses, eyebrows furrowing, "And a sexual relationship." He swallows, and continues. "But it's ok, if you don't." He frowns and starts to remove himself from the tangled limbs wrapped around him.

Virgil flips him in his back. He stares down at a shocked and out of breath Thomas. Virgil smirks. Thomas feels his heart speed up. Virgil leans down and kisses him. When he pulls away Thomas is breathless and starstruck. "I'd like that." Thomas gives him this dopey grin. Virgil smirks again. "So, let me tell you something." Thomas looks up at him confused.

Virgil moves to draw a finger up Thomas' half hard cock. "You wanna know what you did just before I woke you up?" Thomas throat goes dry as he gets felt up. He's not quite sure where this confident sexy act came from, especially his sweet shy Virgil, but he feels himself blush and nods. "You poor little thing," he strokes his finger back down his length and Thomas' cock twitches, "humping me in your sleep." Thomas fists the sheets in his right hand as Virgil trails back up. "Sor-" Virgil tsks, "Don't apologize. I was kinda into it, and you look absolutely adorable." 

Virgil looked up at Thomas and smiled, he licked his lips, and pulled down Thomas' pajama pants and boxers in one go. He was met with a fully hard cock to his face. He smelled absolutely delicious. He reached his hand out to gather the pre-cum leaking out of Thomas' cock and used it to help lubericate the length of it. "You know, I was enjoying your little grinding movements," Thomas whined as Virgil played with the head of his cock, "but I was worried you wouldn't have consented to sexual activities if you were conscious." Thomas bucked into Virgil's hand. "Glad to see that I was wrong, pretty boy." Thomas gasped as Virgil instantly deep throated him.

He gripped Virgil's purple hair with his left hand has he desperately tries not to immediately cum down the side's throat. Virgil wrapped his arms around Thomas' thighs to keep them apart. He let go of his cock with a loud slurp, and look his deep in the eyes. "You can cum Thomas, I have more planned for you sweet boy." He captured his cock back in his mouth and bobbed his head a couple more times before he felt cum hit the back of his throat. He stayed there and milked Thomas dry, swallowing as much as he could, but some still leaked out of his mouth. He heard Thomas whine a little.

Virgil let Thomas' cock go with a tiny kiss to the head. He looked at Thomas, completely breathless and looking fucked out. He was simply gorgeous. Thomas laid on the bed with his eyes closed trying to catch his breath. That might've been the fastest he'd came for anyone. He heard light shuffling in his room, he just relaxed more. He trusted Virgil with his life. He protected him after all.

Virgil watched the deep breathing of a relaxed Thomas. He deserves it. Virgil uncaps the lube bottle he found. He spreads a generous amount on his fingers and warms it up a bit. He swipes them over his tight hole. Virgil is met with a tiny whine as he pushes a finger into his host. He moves the finger a little bit to help Thomas adjust. He's met with a content little mewl.

Virgil stretches him out till he can fit four fingers in him. He didn't want to mess up and hurt him for their first time. He's gotten hard at the sight of Virgil fucking his hips down to meet his fingers. Thomas cock twitches as he hears the lube bottle uncap again and he watches Virgil slick his cock up.

Virgil meet Thomas' eyes, he smiles a little. "Um, condoms? Right?" Thomas smiles at his nervousness. "Please. Thank you for asking." Virgil smiles at him as he rolls it down his length. He gets some more lube and slicks up his length. Thomas can see the nervousness as Virgil contemplated where to wipe the rest of the lube off at. "Virgil," Virgil looks up at him and has the most innocent doe ever, Thomas smiles, "come here," He pulls Virgil down into a deep kiss. Thomas uses his hands to rub circles into Virgil's hips.

Virgil groans into his mouth. Thomas uses one hand so slowly push Virgil's cock into him, both groaning at the same time. Virgil lets go of Thomas' kiss swollen lips to trail kisses down his throat. Virgil feeds the rest of his cock into him, he gives a tiny nip to Thomas' Adam apple. Thomas gasps, but soon settles into a quiet hum. "Let go Virgil." He whispers to his lover. "Ruin me baby."

Virgil looks into Thomas' eyes, and all he sees is a loving expression. Virgil leans back down to capture Thomas' lips and pulls out and give a particularly hard thrust. Thomas's hands fly up to fist and tug Virgil's hair, causing both to cry out. 

Virgil nearly kisses the life of Thomas until he hit his prostate head on. Thomas immediately let Virgil's lips go and make the most beautiful moan he's ever heard. Virgil smirked and let the moans go freely. He kissed down Thomas's neck again, nipping and sucking, until he reached Thomas' chest. He let one of his hands come up to play with one nipple, and Thomas hissed out his moan that time. Virgil took the nipple in his mouth and sucked on it and took his other hand to play with the other one.

He felt Thomas squeeze around his shaft. "Virge," he gasped out. They made eye contact as Virgil switched his menstruations, causing Thomas to squeeze around him again. "I'm gonna cum," Thomas panted out. Virgil stopped sucking and trailed his lips back up to Thomas' face. "Let go baby boy." He capture Thomas' lips again. He felt Thomas tighten around him and cum splatter on his chest and Thomas' belly, Thomas was whining as he came.

Virgil thrusted into him a couple of more times before he came into him. He pulled out slowly, so he wouldn't overstimulate Thomas. He pulled the condom off and threw it into the trash can. He ran to go get a bottle of water and a warm wash cloth.

Thomas grinned as he saw Virgil back back into the bedroom. "Hey." Virgil was teaming with nerves. "Hey. Come here." Thomas patted the space beside him. Thomas pulled him into a tiny kiss when he sat down next to him. "Can I clean you up?" Thomas looked at the wash cloth that was in an iron grip in Virgil's hand. "Yeah," he beamed at him. Virgil got all the cum off his chest and belly as well as lightly cleaning his sensitive rim.

Thomas sighed in contentment, he patted the same spot Virgil sat in. Virgil climbed back up into his spot. This time he let Thomas be the big spoon. "You know, you never did answer me." Thomas said as he played with Virgil's hair. Virgil sighed. "Would you like me to ask you again?" Virgil nodded and tightened his grip on Thomas' hand. "Virgie, baby, would you like to enter a romantic relationship?" Thomas felt a tear hit his hand and felt the tiny kiss on his hand. Virgil turned to that he could look Thomas in the eye. "Yes," he breathed, "more than anything." Thomas and Virgil both smiled. They kissed again. Then Virgil turned back and they both fell asleep.

If the other sides found them cuddling with smiles on their faces, no one said a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments 🥺❤️


End file.
